Hiroku Shikuga
Hiroku Shikuga (使句我 日碌, Shikuga Hiroku) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, and the current Third Seat of Division 13. This wiki page needs some major work due to some personality changes. Appearance Hiroku is around 5'6 tall, making him shorter than average in the Seireitei. His eyes are dark gray. His skin color is copperish, and he is slim with some muscle growth. Hiroku prefers to wear different attire than the standard Shihakushō, opting instead of a black shirt with medium sized sleeves, with white outlines near the edges, and a pair of long black pants. He also wears the same outfit in the World of the Living, and always has six sets of clothes ready to go at all times. Hiroku tries to keep his body as unblemished and natural as possible: he has no tattoos or scars, something that he is very proud of. Hiroku wears one piece of jewelry around his neck, attached to a thick black rubber cord. He had bought it for himself, when he saw it at a souvenir shop. It symbolizes the will to continue and look towards the future, as well as his passion for those around him. It's usually hidden behind Hiroku's shirt, but sometimes he removes it from it's hiding spot to rub on the back. Hiroku's hair is very light pink, and worn spiked up. He keeps it pink, due to being unable to wash out the blood out of his hair. Since that hair had grown out, he started dying his hair that color. Hiroku rarely wears glasses with no lenses in them, like he used to. He keeps him in his pocket, though, just in case. Personality Likes :Being friendly - Hiroku is a very social person and enjoys making friends with everybody he can. Dislikes :Alcohol - Hiroku can't stand alcohol due to not being able to hold his drink. :Smoking - Hiroku hates smoking because he finds it rude for those around the smoker. He also hates it because that person is slowly dying in his/her lungs. Pet Peeves :The nickname "Hiro" - Hiroku hates every shortened form of his name, calling them abominations. He hates being called them, because he hates how they sound, saying that he is no hero. :When people drop the prolonged 'o' part of "kidō", "bakudō", "hadō", "taichō", or "zanpakutō". History Pre-academy Hiroku was born in a poor area in the Rukongai. He hated that place because of it's poverty and he hated the way people treated him. They all acted as if they were familiars, even though they'd never met before. One day, Hiroku decided he couldn't stand life in the Rukongai anymore and left to the Seireitei, leaving all of his possessions behind. Saying goodbye to friends was unnecessary, for he had none. Academy Hiroku decided to study as hard as he could in order to become a respected Shinigami. If he didn't become a Shinigami, he would have to return to the Rukongai, and he would rather turn to the dark before doing that. In his classes, he found that he lacked in physical strength. His lack of dexterity and swordfighting skill made him the laughing stock of any physical class. However, he commanded his instructor's respect when he finished 5 years worth of kidō classes in a matter of 6 weeks. Gotei 13 Hiroku introduced himself in an polite manner and treats everybody in the Seireitei with respect. He applied and was accepted to the tenth Division. He begged Hisao Ibarazaki to allow Hiroku to accompany him on a mission to the World of the Living and is still there to this day. He would like to become the Fullbringer representative. In the Xcution Manor, he met Rukia Kuchiki, after he challenged her to a limited spar. He showed so much potential that Rukia suddenly asked him to become her apprentice. He accepted, and trains with Rukia to this day. He also transferred to the Thirteenth Division in order to be closer to Rukia. In a training session with Rukia, she broke his Zanpakutō, triggering something within him. His Zanpakutō reforged itself, giving himself new abilities. He met Ryuuhei Fujiii when the other had arrived in the Seireitei. It was quite an interesting encounter, and Hiroku fell in love rather quickly. They're still in a loving relationship. He became an uncle and mentor to Kisuke Kobyashi, after an encounter with Shin Kobayashi. Hiroku has fought with the Seraphim, while going on four missions to investigate the disappearance of Kyuuden Atemi. He also fought another Seraphim called Ken in Australia. The fight left him unable to control his legs or feel anything from his hips down. He returned to the seireitei after the battle, to meet up with Ryuuhei, Rukia, and Kisuke Kobyashi. Afterwards, he participated in a hollow hunt with Yamashita Ritsu. After the short battle they had, Hiroku went insane due to the weight of his sorrows and curiosity. He was dealt a blow to his right shoulder and promptly taken to see his Captain. They arrived at his Captain's office, half insane and he released the majority of his sorrows and worries to Ryuuhei Fujiii, Rukia Kuchiki, and Yamashita Ritsu. His grief caused him to accept an offer to make him stronger from the mysterious Jason Simon. He was taken to an undisclosed location and subjected to heinous torture in order to strip his old personality away, and replace it with a more hardened and cold one. He was also operated on, re-enabling the use of his legs. After a month, he returned to Xcution manor, and learned that the man he had looked up to, James Simon, had died in battle. He mourned his friend's death the day after. Hiroku [http://www.reddit.com/r/Seireitei/comments/1kwmnr/hirokus_return/ continued on to the Seireitei, where he met with a handful of people. He saw Rukia Kuchiki, and was told that the Captain's and Lieutenant's positions were open in the Fourth Division after the departure of Onagazame Mizuro, and asked her what she thought of him applying for the positions. After receiving some great advice, he applied for the positions, as well as for the Captain of the Tenth Division, his previous Division. He also met up with Ryuuhei Fujiii after his absence. Powers and Abilities Hiroku has enough Hohō to make use of the Shinigami movement art called Shunpo. Hiroku is skilled enough in kidō to use kidō spells up until #64. Hiroku is able to use Kaidō, something he is very proud of. He requested help with it from Rukia Kuchiki. Zanpakutō Inner World Hiroku's inner world is an eternal grass field that stretches out as far as the eye can see. The sky is an awful shade of orange, and is quite unsettling despite the seemingly calm nature of the swaying grass. It's always windy; and when Hiroku is calm it is a calm breeze, and when he is unsettled there is a violent gale rips through the surroundings. Inazuma 稲妻の看人 (Inazuma no kannin, lightning's guardian) Hiroku's Zanpakutō is a wakizashi when sealed. When released, Inazuma turns into a pole with a sharp tip protruding form the end, with a long crescent-shaped blade attached to the side. Inazuma has the habit of describing his experiences in great detail, something that annoys Hiroku whenever they converse. Release command: 落ちる (ochiru, strike) ボークスのコントロール (Bōkusu no Kontorōru, Box Control) Hiroku's first Shikai ability is a complex barrier technique. Hiroku controls a set of two boxes. The boxes are Hiroku's Zanpakutō spirit, Inazuma, objectified. The boxes exist and are manipulable outside of Shikai, but to a far less extent. Appearance They're usually light yellow and mostly transparent, and hide either in Hiroku's pocket, or orbit his body. When Hiroku is not actively manipulating them, they undertake their own actions. Upon close inspection, you can see faces on each box depicting each box's mood. They turn red when annoyed. Personality The boxes love attention. When petted, they release warmth and glows, causing a pleasant feeling for the person petting him. They come out to greet people, often causing people to feel a little uncomfortable. Hiroku controls a set of complex barriers that he can move, expand, contract and rotate at will. The boxes can absorb kidō based on Hiroku's REI and the power of the kidō, and resists physical attacks based on Hiroku's REI and his opponent's HAN. Energy stored within a box by means of absorption can be used to augment the power of Box Implosion or be transferred to Hiroku directly. ボークスの内破 (Bōkusu no Daiha, Box Implosion) Hiroku's second ability is Box Implosion. When Hiroku encloses an object in a barrier, he can let the box implode, causing major damage. Hiroku loses that box, temporary. After the implosion it a replacement starts regenerating in his pocket. Energy stored within a box by means of absorption can be used to augment the power of Box Implosion. 更新の魂魄 (Kōshin no konhaku, Soul Renewal) (bought with points) Hiroku's third Shikai ability is Soul Renewal. Hiroku activates Soul Renewal, stabbing his Zanpakutō in an ally and transferring his reiatsu into the ally. The distance the Zanpakutō travels in the ally decides the amount of reiatsu Hiroku donates. The stab doesn't leave a wound; Hiroku's Zanpakutō partially dissolves instead of cutting the body. Statistics Golden Lions Hiroku is in possession of two Golden Lions. Golden Lions 2 * Fastest Integrated Newcomer * Up and coming seated Shinigami AKA most likely to become Lieutenant next Trivia * Hiroku loves The Legend of Zelda. * Hiroku's favorite beverage is Sprite. * Hiroku loves iced coffee. * Hiroku is a terrible cook; eating instant noodles daily when nothing is prepared for him. * Hiroku's favorite flower is the orange tulip. * Hiroku secretly wishes he was a Fullbringer. Quotes * "Well, how about just 碌, roku? It means satisfactory, and I think it suits me much more than ヒロ." (discussing nicknames with Beat "Levanin" Oddmund) * "You threaten people way too often. Have you ever asked for anything nicely, without forcing them or blackmailing them or... being generally mean?" (to Sumiko Hadashi) * "MISS KUCHIKIII, STOP IT, PLEASE! IF I'M GOING INSANE YOU'RE MAKING IT EVEN WORSE." (to Rukia Kuchiki, after several blows to the head with a frying pan) * "Captain Ibarazaki... I asked you to come here today because I need to tell you something that... you mustn't take as an insult to you yourself or as an insult to your squad." (to Hisao Ibarazaki, on the topic of transferring to the thirteenth Division) * "Of course you can't leave me, idiot! You're bound to me. Now get back here." (to Inazuma, after Inazuma wants to accompany an Arrancar instead of staying with him) * "I guess I'd be a mutualistic fish. I like being around people, and I'd like to think that they benefit from my presence. And I think I'd be a fish because I go along with the school without any sort of long term goals. A fish has the whole ocean to explore, and can come and go as he pleases. And of course, he can take one, or many along with him for the journey." (to Elegon, when asked to describe himself) Gallery Current newhiroku1.jpg newhiroku2.jpg newhiroku3.jpg newhiroku5.jpg Pre-changes Hiroku_Shikuga.png File:Hiroku_Shikuga2.png Hiroku3.png Hiroku4.png Hiroku5.png Hiroku6.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Division 13 Category:3rd Seat